Connor and Jude Part One
by AdriftinHyperspace
Summary: Connor tells the story about his boyfriend Jude. Part four has been republished as a stand alone story. The next chapter will pick up as Jude and Connor start their junior year at Anchor Beach. Comments are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Connor and Jude, Part One

The usual disclaimers apply. I do not own The Fosters storyline and characters. This story is a complete work of fiction. Any resemblance to any person living, dead or yet to be born, along with any events that have occurred in the past, present or future is purely consequential.

 **If you can read this story you are more fortunate than three billion people in the world who cannot read it at all.**

The following story is told in the first person by Connor Stevens.

Hello, I am Connor Stevens and I want to tell you about my boyfriend Jude Adams-Foster. But first I wanted to give you guys the backstory on me and my Dad. First off, I was born in a one room log cabin, just kidding, I was really born in a Long Island City hospital. We lived on Long Island until I was five years old. We were not rich, but my Dad called it, "being comfortable".

 **Dad**

I barely remember living on Long Island, but do remember playing in the snow. For the longest time it's has been just me and him. Just before I turned five, Dad and I moved to Los Angeles. He had gotten a new job so we moved. He got us a great apartment in a huge complex. It was a townhouse style apartment, with its own backyard space. There was a community pool, a playground and lots of kids my age too. It felt like home, I made friends, played on a Little League team. Plus I was did really good in school. Dad was able to work from home most of the time. Life was good.

We did all the normal Father and Son stuff, like playing catch, fishing, camping and other fun stuff. Dad would take one weekend a month for us to go and do stuff together. He called it our "Father and Son time". Plus he taught me how to cook, wash clothes, along with the other "GUY" stuff, like fixing the motor on the lawn mower, rewiring a lamp and properly painting a wall.

When I was eleven things started to change. Dad got a really good job and we moved to San Diageo. Dad bought a midcentury modern house. It was a really cool looking house. Three bedrooms, two and half baths, attached garage. Lots of really big floor to ceiling windows. The house is kind of L shaped. The garage on one side. The windows in the dining room faced the street next to the front door. The kitchen was facing the backyard. The living/great room ran the length of the house, so you could walk in the front and see right into the back yard. With a small office/den just off the living room. Then, you take a sharp right turn to the hallway to leading to the bedrooms. Dad's bedroom was at the end of the hallway and had an on suite bathroom. The guest room and my room had to share the hall bathroom. A huge storage closet and the powder room as they call it was across from the den my Dad used as an office.

It did need some work, plus the former owners had left us the sixties vintage living and dining room furniture. We had to have the sofa, living room and dining room chairs recovered. Once it was done, the house looked really cool and sleek. We just used the bedroom furniture we already had. The first year we worked on the house a lot on fixing it up. Between his new job and working on the renovations on the weekends, there wasn't very many opportunities for our "Father and Son" time. It seems like we started drifting apart as I was becoming more independent.

Dad found Anchor Beach School and that is where my life changed forever. The first time I saw Jude, he looked so shy and afraid. I hadn't been at Anchor Beach that long myself, so I knew what it's like being the "new kid". From the first time I met him, I just knew we were going to be friends. And that he was going to be something really special in my life. Looking back if you ask me if had been love at first sight, all I can say is YES. I just didn't know it yet.

Later, I found out we were just few blocks from the Adams-Foster house. Talk about Karma.

Also, let's set the record straight, no pun intended, my Dad does not abuse me. He has never been the warm and fuzzy type of a guy. He is strict and demanding, but I know he really loves me. He just cannot show it sometimes and know I did not make things easy for him either.

Yes, he has spanked me in the past. And when I went to school all banged up, I honestly did run into a door. In our house Dad's his office is right off the living room. He was going to spank me, but I was not going to let him this time. I turned to run and there is a set of pocket doors leading to the front hallway. One of the doors was half way open and I ran right into it. I did manage to give myself a black eye, along with a few cuts and abrasions. Also, I managed to knock the door off its track.

The love part comes from the times he would sit by my bed until I fell asleep when I have been sick. I would wake up the next morning to find he would still be in my room. I am sure he spend the night just keeping an eye on me. One day I asked him why he always kept the door to his bedroom open. He told me, "When you were little you would have really bad nightmares about me leaving you alone. So I always left the door open so you see that I was there or for you to come and get into the bed with me if you needed too". In our old L. A. apartment the bedrooms were right across from each other. Dad had arranged the beds in the bedrooms, so we could see each other from our beds.

When I was eight, I had a really bad stomach virus with a wicked case of diarrhea. Dad told me to stay in my room that afternoon, so I could run to the bathroom if needed. And me being me and a really nice day out, I went out to the backyard. After playing for a few minutes, it hit me. I ran to the backdoor, but I did not make it. I just stood in the door crying, knowing he would be mad at me for not listening to him about going outside. Instead, he just picked me up, soggy pants and all. Without saying a word, he took me to the bathroom and put me in the tub. He helped me get undressed and washed me down the shower wand.

While I was sitting in a warm bath, he was at the sink washing out my soiled underwear and pants. After he finished getting me cleaned up, he wrapped me up in a towel, gave me hug and a kiss on the top of my head, and then carried me to my bed. He sat on the edge of the bed until I fell asleep. Now if that is not love, I don't what is.

 **Mom**

OK guys, now let's talk about the elephant in the room, my Mom. I know I gave Jude a hard time about lying about his father, while the whole time I was avoiding the truth about my own Mother. Sort of my own version of don't ask, don't tell. When I was younger, I kept asking my Dad why Mom doesn't live with us, but all he would do is change the subject. If I pressed him about it, he would get upset and send me to my room. One day it all came to a head. My dad and I were arguing about something. It was so trivial, that to this day I don't even remember what it was about. But, in the heat of the moment, I remember screaming out, "If you weren't so damn stubborn, maybe Mom wouldn't have left us!" As soon as those words left my mouth, I just knew I was a "Dead Man Walking". Forget about crossing a line with my Dad, I pole vaulted completely over it. I saw his face flush bright red and I just closed my eyes waiting for the end to come.

Up to then, my Dad has never just hit me. Yes, he spanked me but never just hit me out of anger. Again, yes, the time I went to school all banged up, I did run into a door trying to get out of a spanking. I was just standing there, waiting for the end of my life as I knew it. Instead I heard the door to his bedroom close, not slammed shut, just calmly closed. Dad had always kept his bedroom door open. Even if just slightly open, he almost never closed it all the way. I got really worried and just went into my room to ponder my fate. I was about to be shipped off to a military boarding school or something worse.

The argument was about 10 am in the morning and it was getting close to 6 pm. The sun was setting and light in the house was getting dim. I had spent the day, cleaning my room, reading and doing homework. I didn't begin to think about playing video games or watching TV. I was starting to get really worried, Dad had not come out of his room all day. So, I went to the kitchen and made some sandwiches and drinks for us, then went to this door and gently knocked, "Dad, can I please come in?"

He opened the door, looking really tired, I said, "I made something to eat, do you want anything?"

"Yes, I would like that". We both walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter and just ate in silence. Afterwards we cleaned up the dishes and he said, "Son we need to talk". I am thinking, "OK, here it comes, I'm being shipped off to God knows where".

He put his hand on my shoulder and guided me to a chair in the living room. He sat on the sofa next to my chair. He started, "Son, there are some things we need to get out into the open about the divorce. I know I have not been too willing to talk about your Mother. I have just been avoiding it and hoping this day wouldn't come any time soon"

"Your Mother was the love of my like and I was not the reason she left us. And before you get the wrong idea it's wasn't your fault either. It's complicated and I am sure you don't remember what happened, so here goes. You were about two and a half and your Mother was pregnant with your sister."

In my head, "WHAT! I HAVE A SISTER?" My jaw must have been hanging down to the floor, like some kind of cartoon character. Seeing the shock on my face, he reached over and put him hand on mine. Looking straight at me, "Your Mother was eight months along and we went for a routine checkup. The Doctor told us the baby no longer had a heartbeat. The baby must have died. He said, we didn't do anything wrong, sometimes it just happens and nothing that could have been done to prevent it."

Sitting back on the sofa, "We had to go the hospital later that day, so they could deliver the baby. We had a small service, just for the immediate family. Afterwards, she went into post-partum depression. It was really bad. There are something you need to know. She was not the first child we lost. Before you were born, you Mother had two miscarriages. That is why the depression was so bad, she couldn't even get of the bed. She normally took care of you, but I ended up caring for both of you for about six months. After several trips to a physiatrist and with the medication she seemed to snap out of it. We were back to normal for about a year."

"It was just a normal Thursday morning in April. We all got up and had breakfast together. Your Mother got you ready for Kindergarten and I went off to work. Your Mother dropped you off at school and never came back."

"I was in meetings all day, and had left my cell phone in my office. So, I never got the message your Mother left, telling me to pick you up that afternoon. I found out when my assistant interrupted the meeting to tell me there was a phone call from your school and you had not picked yet."

"When I got to the school, you were the last student left. You were scared and crying. The teacher told me she tried calling your Mother at home and her cell phone but only got voicemail. Finally they called me to come and get you."

"Once I got you calmed down and took you home, I called everyone we knew. No one had seen her all day, then I called the police but could not file a missing person's report until after she was missing for 24 hours."

"That night you would not go to sleep unless I stayed in your room. You finally fell asleep with me holding your hand. For two weeks after your Mother disappeared you would not go to sleep unless I was with you and holding your hand. It was like you were afraid I was going to leave you too." Now it hit me, that's why when I was little, all Dad had to do to get me go to sleep was simply hold my hand. And the reason for all the bad nightmares I use to have about being left alone.

"I did find a couple a suit cases were missing and some of her clothes. She had also taken the emergency cash we had in the house, about $2,000.00 and few pieces of jewelry. I did file the report with the police but they didn't find anything."

"After a week your Grandfather tried to convince the Police and District Attorney, I had done something to your Mother. He wanted me arrested. The police searched the house; talked to all the neighbors and our friends. The investigation concluded I had nothing to do with her disappearance. But, that did not stop him. Next the old bastard tried to get Child Protective Services to take you away from me." Wow! Dad was not known for using profanity.

"Why?" I asked. I never really thought too much about my Grandparents and why we never visited them.

"He never like me and the fact I married 'his little girl'. He blamed me for the miscarriages and the baby dying. Plus, he thought I should have been out looking for your Mother. But, you were so distraught I needed to be home to take care of you."

"Then, after a month and a half your Mother just showed up of the blue. She went to the police station to tell them she was fine and I had done nothing to hurt her or you. Then she when to see her Father. Her Aunt told me that whatever she talked to her Father about, really shook him up and that I was going to take you and move away, before he got any more ideas about trying to hurt me or to take you away. Son, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too. So, that is the main reason we moved from New York to California and why we have never been back to visit. The other part of it, is when your Mother showed up, she never came to see me and more importantly she never came to see you."

"Right after we moved to Los Angeles, your Mother moved out here too. And then I got served with divorce papers. She granted me sole custody of you. "

"Why doesn't she want me?" I was really confused.

"It's not that she didn't want you. But, during the divorce proceedings it came out your Mother had checked herself into a mental health facility for a reoccurrence of the post-partum depression brought on when she thought that she was pregnant again. I think she was worried about your wellbeing in case of a relapse, so that's why the sole custody and the limited visitation."

"The reason I have never be willing to talk to you about the divorce is, I never wanted to turn you against her. Look, son I can forgive her for leaving me, but I can never forgive her for leaving you!"

When he finished he got up to leave the room, then leaned over and kissed me on the top of my head. Before he could turn, I grabbed his hand and said, "You haven't done that in a long time and I have really missed it". He pulled me up from the chair into a tight hug and I just started crying. Rubbing my back, he whispered in my ear, "I am never going to leave you." I could feel his body relax, and the years of tension just fell away. Alter letting go he kissed me on the forehead again and said, "Now, let's go out and get some desert I think we need some Father and Son time."

Everything seemed a little better between us, until that night in the hospital when I rocked his world.

The night I got shot was one of the worse nights of my life. I will always remember the sound of that gun being fired. Not that loud bang you hear on television or in the movies, it's more like a really loud pop. There was a searing pain in my foot. It was like being in slow motion as I fell to the floor. The sight of my own blood. Taylor yelling at her Dad to stop shooting. Daria screaming. Jude kneeling by side as I was going to shock. I only remember glimpses of the police and paramedics arriving. Being loaded into the ambulance. Arriving at the hospital and bright lights of the exam room in the ER. The nurse and the doctor telling I would be ok and my Father was on the way. Oh Shit! My Dad was on his way. My Dad looking at me with a sigh of relief that quickly faded.

I guess the police must have told him we had snuck into Taylor's house. After the doctor left the room, he just started yelling at me about how stupid I was for sneaking out, drinking and getting shot. And did I do it for that "girl Daria."

And me, "I snuck out to see Jude! Alright!" I am not sure where the next part came from, "I wanted to see Jude, because he's my boyfriend. Dad! I'm gay!" I was almost screaming. Maybe you say it was the pain killers talking, but it wasn't I just found the nerve to tell him.

I had only see that look on his face one time before, when we had he fight about why Mom left. The range of emotions on his face that ran from angry rage to utter disappointment. But this time it really scared me. As he walked out of the room, I wasn't sure he would come back. They didn't let Jude come with me to the hospital in the ambulance. I hadn't seen him since I got to the hospital. As I lay there in the bed, I have never felt so alone and abandoned. All I could think of is "I want my Mommy!"

And before you get the wrong idea, my Mother would have been there, but she was on a business trip to Australia. Another reason I didn't live with her is she traveled extensively for her work. My Dad did call her and even if she had gotten an immediate flight to L. A., the trip would have been 22 hours. I would be back home before she could clear US Customs. When she did get back to California, she came right to our house from the airport.

 **Being Gay**

Now, I am sure several of you want ask, when did I realize that I was gay. My answer to that question is, when did you realize you're straight? I really do see Jude's point about not wanting to be labeled. Why should a young person have to tell everyone they're gay? You should just be able to be yourself and love whoever your heart tells to love. Whether it is girl or even if it's another guy.

Have you ever been lucky enough to have met someone you just knew was the one? Even if you just didn't know it at the time. I was just that lucky.

When you're eleven you are suppose start to getting interested in girls. I just never thought about it, but I wasn't getting interested in the opposite sex. I was a really cute eleven year old. Girls just flocked around me trying to flirt and I liked the attention. Some of the guys started pairing up with the girls, but I wasn't interested in "settling down" with anyone special.

There were three major events that had brought me to realization I was gay. Of course the first thing was meeting Jude. It was an almost instant friendship and more. I have never felt the same way about any boy or even a girl for that matter. Jude is so easy going, our relationship just felt so right.

The second was when I was at Jude's house, long before my Dad forbad me from sleeping over at the Adams-Foster's house. It was just another normal Saturday afternoon. We were in his and Jesus's bedroom. I don't remember who started it, but we ended up rough housing. We were just having fun, nothing sexual, just tumbling and wrestling around. I had let Jude pin me down. He was laughing, so I reversed it and pinned him down. I was straddled over his midsection, holding his arms above his head. He was giggling and struggling to get free. I was leaning over him, our faces were just inches apart. We were both wearing nylon basketball shorts and our crotches were rubbing together but not on purpose. I began to feel he was getting a little excited, if you know what I mean.

He had closed his eyes and suddenly shuttered for a second. He got this look of bliss on his face. Which almost immediately turned to a look of sheer panic and he began struggling to get up. With a trembling voice, "Connor get off me, I really need to go to the bathroom!" almost pleading, "I really need to go!"

"What happened, did you pee your pants?" I said grinning at him.

"Connor! Please get off me, I really need to go!" he looked like he was about to start crying. So, I rolled off of him. He jumped up and in a flash running into the bathroom.

I got up off the floor and starting thinking, I needed to go too. I walked over to the bathroom door, so I could go in once he was finished. Standing there I wasn't meaning to listen, but something didn't sound right. Right off, the water started running in the sink. And I could swear I heard him mumble, "Oh, shit!" It was a rarity when Jude cursed.

It seemed like he was taking a little too long in there. When suddenly the door jerked open and we were standing face to face. He had that deer in headlights look on his face. His expression didn't register on me at that time and the fact I did not hear the toilet flush. "About time!" I said. "I need to go too." as I pushed past him and closed the door. I walked up to the toilet. I lifted the lid and seat, pulling down the front of my shorts, I sighed with relief as I let go. After finishing I straighten up my underwear and shorts. When I flushed, it hit me I didn't hear Jude flush the toilet before he come out.

I walked up to the sink and turned on the tap. I started washing my hands and noticed the damp washcloth hanging on the towel bar. I have absolutely no idea what made me look down at the clothes hamper. There it was on top, a pair of boy's white Hanes briefs. I snickered to myself, Jude wears tighty whities. Then I noticed it. There was a small wet spot on the front! Then all the pieces fell into place. Oh my God! Jude got off in his pants while we were wrestling. A spontaneous ejaculation is the technical term. No wonder he freaked out and ran into the bathroom. He must have been totally embarrassed. When I went back to the bedroom, I knew better than to tease him about it.

Jude was bend over picking a book we had knocked of the desk while wrestling. His pants were a little big on him and sagging a little. While he was bent over I could tell he was going commando. And I didn't want to make this situation any more awkward than it already was. So to defuse it I said, "Hey, I'm getting a little hungry, did you want to go down and see if your Moms will make us a snack?"

Purposely not making eye contact, "Yeah, I getting a little hungry too" he replied.

"I'm going to head on down", I figured Jude needed a few minutes to get it together.

"I'll be right down" he called out. I did catch of glimpse of him opening the dresser drawer. It was obvious he was pulling out a clean pair of underwear. I just quietly closed the bedroom door and headed down stairs.

I was just chatting with Mrs. Adams-Foster, Lena that is, when Jude came into the kitchen, I gave him my famous smile and he seemed to look a little less nervous.

"Connor" asked Mrs. Adams-Foster "We'll be eating about seven o'clock, did you want to stay for diner?"

"No thank you Mrs. Adams-Foster, my Dad wants me home by five today. It's our Father and Son night."

"That's sounds like fun" she added.

"Yeah, one Saturday a month he tries making it a point to go out and eat, or do something together, like a movie or ballgame".

After we finished our snack, Jude was still a little to quite. Dad had texted me he was going to pick me, so I didn't have to walk home. So I suggested we go out to front porch for a few minutes before I headed home. Sitting on the front step, he still wasn't much eye contact. The question running through my mind was do I tell him I figured out what happened and tell him it's O.K. and it doesn't really mean anything. It was just a physical reaction, that it's normal for boys our age. Before I could say anything Dad drove up and seeing me on the porch he honked the horn. He looked up with those sad puppy dog eyes, looking like he lost the only friend in the world, "See ya".

"Hey, I'll call you later and see you at school on Monday" flashing my famous smile, it seemed to lighten his mood.

I did call him later that night to see how he was doing and he seemed relieved that I did call. We talked about normal boy stuff as if nothing had ever happened. I knew some kids at school thought Jude could be gay after the blue nail polish incident. But I kept on wondering about what happened, did it mean Jude was gay, or was I gay because as soon as I noticed he was getting excited I started getting excited too.

That night I had a dream about the events in his bedroom. We were wrestling and again there was nothing sexual about it, but yet there was. We were laughing and rolling around, me landing on top again, staring into his eyes, feeling the hardness between us. We were both breathing hard, he leaned up and I leaned in, just as our lips were about to meet. Suddenly I sat up in my bed, alone. My eyes were adjusting to the darkness of my room, I looked down as I felt the dampness in MY underwear. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks I just had a WET DREAM about JUDE! The technical term for it would be a nocturnal emission. As the dream and sleep cleared by brain, my mind was racing. I knew I really, REALLY liked Jude. I never had that much of a deep emotional attachment to anyone other than my Dad.

I got up to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. I pulled off my underwear (black boxer briefs in case you wanted to know) and tossed them into the dirty clothes hamper, along with the tee shirt I was wearing. I thought it was kind of ironic that how Jude did the same thing with his underwear just a few hours ago. It was about one a.m. in the morning, I figured Dad was asleep, so I strolled to the bathroom in just my socks. Funny how some guys, don't think of themselves as being naked so long as they have socks on. I ran some warm water to wet a washcloth. While cleaning myself up, the warm damp cloth was bringing things back up, if you know what I mean. I hung the washcloth up to dry. I figured I'd head back to my room before I had another mess to clean up. I walked out the bathroom with a bit of a swagger, with "Little Connor", well not so little, leading the way. If you're a guy, you'll get it. And walked right into my Dad! I think I must have screamed like a little girl, because I jumped about two feet back.

"I heard you get up son, are you OK?" he asked as I was trying to cover myself as things were quickly deflating.

My face was turning so bright red, I could have been a nightlight "I … I … I'm fine Dad, I just had to go pee."

"Ok, go back to bed Connor" turning to go back to his room. "And son put that thing back in its cage" that was he's way of telling to go put on some underwear.

"Yes sir" was all I could manage to get out.

"Good night, son" and I swear I could have hear him stifle a laugh as he pushed to door closed.

The third part was a few days later when Dad told me I could not be friends with Jude and go over to Jude's house or spend the night. I asked if Jude could come over here and spend the night. All I got was a resounding "NO!" as the answer.

"Why?" as I was choking back the tears.

"I'm concerned Jude is gay and I don't want you to be friends with any gay kids!" was all I got as he was walking back to his office.

I went into my room, my emotions running from angry to sad and back. I thought about running away, but where could I go? How could Dad tell me I had to give up the best friend I ever had. How could I choose between my Dad and Jude? Dad was all I have known, but I mean to tell you, no one meant as much to me as Jude did. He was all I could think about. I wanted, no needed him to be a part of my life. I really needed to figure out exactly what my feelings were towards Jude. Was it friendship, brotherly love or something so much more? And that is when I came to the self-realization, I'm GAY and I was in LOVE with JUDE!


	2. Chapter 2

Connor and Jude Part Two

The usual disclaimers apply. I do not own The Fosters storyline and characters. This story is a complete work of fiction. Any resemblance to any person living, dead or yet to be born, along with any events that have occurred in the past, present or will occur in the future is purely consequential.

The following story is told in first person by Connor Stevens about his boyfriend Jude Adams-Foster.

 **Jude**

Now that you guys are up to speed with me, my Dad and my Mom, let's start talking about my boyfriend, Jude Jacobs Adams-Foster. The first time I saw him he looked so shy and afraid. I know what it's like being the "new kid", I hadn't been at Anchor Beach that long myself. So from the first time I met him and I just knew we were going to friends. And that he was going to be something really special in my life. Looking back if you ask me if had been love at first sight, all I can say is YES.

He always taught me something about myself, for example, the time he painted his finger nails and those two jerks Blake and Jeremy were bulling him in the hall. He looked like a scared little puppy but he wasn't backing down. It was a good thing the teacher saw him getting shoved in the locker, because I wasn't sure what I was going to do about it. Thinking about it later on that day, I felt so ashamed that I let those two bullies push him around and did nothing. I just knew I had to do something to show I would be there for him the next time. That's why I went to the store and bought a bottle of blue nail polish. The next day when he saw me at lunch, the smile on his face took a little piece of my heart and made me realize it's OK to be different.

Then, there was time I went to his house to work on our DNA model project for school and lied about his father. I have been told to be grateful for all that I have, but you really don't get it until you meet someone doesn't really have anything. Let's face all he had at that time would have fit into two back packs. That's one reason I gave him my PSP. I don't want to say I felt sorry for him, but it was something more like he really needed a good friend, a friend who would not think anything less of him for being a foster kid.

 **If you have food in your fridge, clothes on your back, a roof over your head and a safe place to sleep you are richer than 75% of the world.**

 **The Tent**

I know you guys are dying to know about happened on the camping trip and "that" night in the tent. Well, we had a great time at the camp ground that day, the class picnic, hiking and swimming. That night you could hear the crickets chirping in the distance as the camp fire was dying down. Everyone started heading towards their tents. Jude was very apprehensive about sharing a tent together, "What about your Father, what'll he say when he finds out?"

"There aren't any other options, there are not too many other boys in our class. They have already partnered up for the night" I explained. "Besides, I am certainly not going to tell him." He finally relented and agreed to share the tent. And before we get started I am here to tell you, NOTHING HAPPENED that was even remotely sexual between us. But what happened that night was a turning point in our friendship.

As we were getting settled in for the night, somewhere in the woods there was an owl hooting. It almost felt the beginning to one of those scary camp fire horror stories. I know I was scared alright. "Jude I need to talk to you about something." He had this perplexed look on his face, "Please just listen. I have always thought you are someone very special." After taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh, "Here goes. Remember that time we were wrestling in your bedroom and you suddenly needed to go the bathroom?" Jude held his head down. "I am sorry but I am not trying to embarrass you. So don't freak out, but I figured out what happened. I know it happens to all boys at one time or another."

I put my hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, "It's O.K. that it happened and you will always be my friend." I think his eyes started watering.

"Jude, that night I had a dream about you. It … it was a wet dream and the first dream like that I ever had. We were playing around and then all of a sudden I was waking up and needing to change my underwear. I wasn't sure what to think about it. Then a few days later, my Dad said we couldn't be friends anymore. I just could not stop thinking about losing you as a friend. And that night at your house, when I snuck out and we were playing spin the bottle. When the bottle landed on me and then you, I was really wanted to kiss you, but I was scared to kiss you in front of the girls. So, it didn't matter if you're gay or not, but I am gay!" With that I just leaned and kissed him. Just a plain kiss on the lips and it only lasted a couple of seconds. But most importantly he didn't pull back from it.

When the kiss broke, I sat back, holding my head down, "If you don't want to be my friend anymore, I'll understand."

"Connor, that day it…" he paused looking down at his hands, "It was a first time for me too … you know … making sperm." Then out of the clear blue sky, I heard those words, those special words that changed us forever, "Connor, did you want to be my boyfriend?"

I almost started crying, but I just leaned in for another kiss. This one lasted a lot longer. Again just a simple plain kiss. But, you know that old cliché scene from the movies, where lovers kiss and then fireworks go off. In my brain that is what was happening, there were fireworks, shooting stars in the night sky, I mean the works. I am here to tell you, the warmth of his lips, the smell of his scent, it was so intoxicating. I never thought I could ever feel this good.

We were lost in the monument, when "LIGHTS OUT, EVERYONE", shouted Mrs. Adams-Foster somewhere outside the tent. Startled, we both fell back to separate. I looked at the tent flaps to make sure we were not discovered. Without saying anything else, we turned out the lantern. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a glow stick. I know several other kids brought some for after lights out. I snapped it, then shook it. A soft green light filled the space between us. I knew Jude was getting tired. "It been a really big day for the both of us. I think we need to get some sleep. Good night."

We settled down in separate sleeping bags, in case you were wondering. It was just in case we overslept and wouldn't have to explain why we were sleeping in the same sleeping bag. After getting comfortable, we were just looking at each other in the soft light and it hit me, I never answered his question. "Jude, yes! I want to be your boyfriend" then we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke up later on to hear Jude having a nightmare. I knew he had bad dreams from when we used to have sleep overs, but nothing like this. The tent was still dimly lit by the glow stick we were using. I could see he was tossing and turning, really squirming in his sleeping bag. He was mumbling something I couldn't understand, so I reached over to wake him. I touched his arm and he grabbed my hand and softly said, "Don't leave me!"

While he was gripping my hand, I whispered, "Jude, I am never going to leave you." I could feel his body relax his breathing slowing to a normal rhythm. I don't think he really woke up, but at least this nightmare was over. Our sleeping bags were side by side. Jude did not let go of my hand and was still holding it to his chest when I fell back asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, he was already up and out of the tent. When he came back from the campground latrine I asked how he slept. His only reply was "Good". I wasn't sure if he remembered his dream and me trying to wake him up from it. This was another time he took a piece of my heart.

Days later, I was not too happy with him, when he told me he had told his Moms about that night in the tent. But I kind of understood because he thought Mrs. Adams-Foster quit her job as Vice Principal after having a fight with my Dad over Jude being gay and us sleeping together in the tent. Then, I went totally ballistic when he told me later they had to tell my father.

Talk about an awkward situation, Jude, me, my Dad, Mrs. Adams-Foster and the principal talking about the camping trip and the infamous night in the tent. Afterwards all I could see was RED. When he came up to me outside, I just let loose on him, calling him, "a little bitch" and then walked away.

At this point all I can say is that it was one of the top five biggest mistakes of life. I'll tell you about the other four later on. That night all I could think of how much that I hurt him. How self-centered and selfish could I have been? I mean, losing his and Callie's Mother, then getting taken away from his Father, going into foster care and not being able to get adopted with his sister.

 **The Group Movie Date**

That night at the movies with Daria, Taylor and Jude, became another turning point in our relationship. When I put the theater chair arm down, I do not know if it was an unconscious effort to create another barrier between us, so I would not have to face my emotions for Jude. Feeling guilty, I barely noticed Daria sitting next to me. I was not interested in making out with her, even though she was perfectly willing to do so. Hey, the movie date was her idea anyway. Feelings had been really strained between us. During the entire movie all I could think about was Jude, and what he was thinking of me. The little voice in my head told me to man up and make a move. Even if it was a small one, I had to know if there was any hope for us.

I have touched Jude before, you know fist bumped, putting my arm around his shoulder, and patting him on the back and such. But when I touched his little finger with mine, it felt like nothing I had felt before, it was like electricity running though my body. I could sense his alarm when we touched. My heart pounded in my chest, my breathing got faster and shorter. And yes, something else was starting to get hard too, if you know what I mean. This was the monument of truth for us as boyfriends. And the relief I felt when he returned the touch and allowed our pinkies to intertwine.

Let's face it, Jude had Steff and Lena to talk too about being gay, but who did I have? He last person I wanted to talk to about my sexuality was my Dad. Here I was a thirteen year old, filled with raging hormones compounded by mixed emotions; nervous, scared, curious, all of the above. No wonder I was all over the place. I tried to have both Daria and Jude, but Jude wasn't having any of that. Sure, I made out with Daria, but there was something missing, I just didn't know what. I mean to tell you I have not had these kind of feelings for anyone else, but with Jude it was a completely different thing.

 **The Last Sleepover**

I was really nervous when Lena, uh, Mrs. Adams-Foster called me to her office and told me my Dad had called. With him trying to build a wall between me and Jude, I couldn't believe he just asked for me to spend the night at his house! Again I must had looked like a cartoon character with my jaw on the floor. But wait, didn't he tell me earlier that morning he was going on another family camping trip. Oh well, I guess he just got caught in a big fat lie.

That night we were laying on his bed playing video games. It felt like it did before my Dad tried to keep us apart. Jude doesn't know it but I did catch him looking at me when we were playing the game. With Jesus sleeping the same room with us, it meant we had to play it cool and I had to sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. Sometime during the night I felt Jude's hand hit my shoulder. He must have turned over and his hand ended up hanging off the side of the bed. I just reached up and grabbed it. I didn't care of Jesus saw us or not, I was just happy to be here holding my boyfriend's hand. I fell back asleep.

The next day I couldn't have been happier. Playing catch with Jude and chasing him around the back yard, throwing him to ground. Straddling over him, pinning him down. Looking in to those big brown eyed of his just begging me to lean in and kiss him. Being out in the open in the backyard I was about to throw caution to the wind. Then Daria texted and I ruined the mood.

After texting her back that we were not coming over, I walked up to Jude's room and he was sulking. I really was trying to cheer him up and then he was kicking me. Him yelling about me kissing HIM and holding HIS hand. That was my wakeup call about our relationship, so I kissed him. Afterwards we started talking, about Daria, me trying to fool my Dad as well as myself. Now all I can say is "I was an ASS!" We both came to the conclusion that we were going to have to let the rents in our little BIG secret, sooner rather than later. And a few night later, I got shot and our whole world changed.

 **Getting Caught**

Before my Dad caught us making out in my room with our shirts off, Jude and I had an opportunity for a make out secession a few days before that. We were at his house after school. We rode our bikes from school, because Mrs. Adams-Foster had some afternoon conferences to attend. Callie was at Girls United, Officer Adams-Foster was on duty, Jesus was at boarding school, Marianna had to work at the bakery and Brandon was at Idyllwild. We had the house all to ourselves! And before your dirty little minds go into overdrive, we kept our pants on and zipped up the whole time. In this Information Age we already knew all about gay sex from the internet. We kind of had this unspoken agreement that we were not going to be doing anything below the waist any time soon.

It's not to often we would find ourselves alone in the Adams-Foster's residence. We dropped our backpacks in the entry way. Just standing there staring into those big brown eyes of his, "Gee, we have the house all to ourselves." I grabbed his hand, gave him a mischievous grin and nodded in the direction of the stairs, "What will we ever do?"

We went up to his room. I followed him through the door, but never closed it. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I rested by chin on his right shoulder. He tilted his head and I kissed the side of his neck right below his ear. He turned and kissed me on the lips. Then he sat down on the bed and he patted the spot next to him for me to sit beside him. As we were kicking our shoes off, out of the clear blue sky it came. "Connor, do you want to try a French kiss?" Daria and I had French kissed, but it did more for her than it ever did for me. But idea of doing that with Jude was a dream come true.

He looked a little scared as I leaned in, but I went slowly. I just slightly opened my mouth and just touched his lips with the tip of my tongue. It was almost as good as that first kiss in the tent. Again in my head, that old cliché movie scene, lovers kissing, the fireworks go off. The moist warmth of his lips, the smell of his scent, it was intoxicating all over again. I leaned in again. He opened his mouth and the tips of our tongues touch. It felt like the hairs on my arm were standing up from the electricity between us. As we began the next round of kisses, he leaned back on the bed and I moved up next to him.

Making out on his bed, we were on our sides facing each other. His hand had found its way under my shirt. So I slid my hand under his shirt and stroked along his side. His skin was so soft. My hand came to rest on his hip. I wanted to pull him a little closer. I went to slide my hand along his waist to his lower back, but my little finger unintentionally slid under the waist band of his underwear. It must have startled him, because he grabbed my wrist and had this look of panic on his face.

"I'm sorry, it I wasn't trying …" I was startled at his reaction and very confused.

Letting go of my wrist, he cut me off, "I know you weren't. You know I'm ticklish." I just knew there was something more to it. People who are ticklish laugh not look like the just had a really bad scare. He was holding something back.

I just started staring into those dreamy eyes of his. We intertwined our fingers and he leaned in for another kiss. It was a long kiss and when finished we just laid there grinning at each other. Then we heard the front door slam! "I'm home!" Marianna shouted from down stairs. We both realized the bedroom door was wide open. Both of us jumped up, grabbed our shoes and tucked in our shirts. We both bumped into each other as were trying to get through the bedroom door just as she was getting to the top of the stairs.

"And just what are you two doing … home all alone?" she asked with that cat who just ate the canary grin on her face.

As we stood there with that 'kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar' look "Just … doing … homework" Jude stammered.

Turning to go into her and Callie's room, "Right … just doing homework." While closing the door she looked back at us with a smirk on her face, "With both of your book bags down stairs."

Busted was all I could think, so we when down stairs. We grabbed a snack from the kitchen, then started doing our homework on the dining room table. Sitting there I looked up at Jude, "Do you think she saw anything?"

Looking back up at me, "How could she, she was downstairs."

Not sure just how long Marianna had been home, I suggested, "Next time we need to make sure the door is closed."

It seemed the more I grew closer to Jude, the more it widen the gap between me and my Dad. And it wasn't all his fault, because I felt I just couldn't talk to him about Jude and our relationship. Jude has Stef and Lena, but how am I going to ask my Dad's advice about dating another boy? He is really trying to accept me being gay, but the way he looks at me sometimes is hard to describe. All I can think of is he's just so disappointed in me, like I have really let him down. Plus after getting shot I missed this year's baseball tryouts and the entire season. So, we don't have anything to talk about anymore. Meals together are silent affairs. The rest of the time he either in his office or his bedroom, or I was in my bedroom. I just felt all alone in our house.

Where it went from bad to worse is when walked in on me and Jude making out on my bed with our shirts off. We were supposed to be doing homework. We started playing footsie, then one thing lead to another and we ended up on my bed. I fell back on my bed and Jude was on top of me. This time he was the aggressor, pulling my shirt off first. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off, tossing to the floor. The kissing was more intense than ever before. All I'll say it involved tongue, teeth and tonsils. His hands were on my bare chest as mine roamed all over his back.

Growing up Dad and me rarely closed our bedroom doors all the way, let alone lock them. Around eleven, I started closing the door more, especially when I was having some "private Connor time." It never occurred to me actually lock the door. We did not hear the knocking or the door being opened. We both froze as we heard the sound of Dad clearing this throat. Staring at each other in shock, we heard "Jude, I think it's time for you to go home."

Turning to leave, "Jude when you're dressed, I'll be waiting for you in the Living Room."

"Oh Shit!" was all I could get out.

Pulling his shirt back on, "Are you going to be OK?"

I didn't bother putting my shirt back on, "Yea, I'll be OK."

He packed up his books into his backpack, "l will talk to him."

"No, I better do it" I replied. I took his hand and entwined our fingers, "I need to stand up to him."

We walked down the hall holding hands. Dad was sitting on the sofa and looked up as we entered the Living Room, "Jude would you mind waiting in the car, please. I need to talk to Connor for a minute before I take you home."

He gave me a concerned look as I walked him to the door. I was going to kiss him but I thought it only exacerbate the situation. You like that big word. Jude has been helping me with my vocabulary, while I helped him with his math. We hugged and I opened the door, "I'll be OK and I'll text you later."

"Dad…" but he cut me off by just holding up his hand.

"I'm sure you can guess I am a little upset. Well maybe upset is not the right word, more like worried. Connor, we'll talk when I get back." He got up grabbing his car keys and left without saying anything else. I just stood there dumb founded as I heard the car crank up and pull out of the drive way. I don't how long I was standing there before going back to my room. I was sitting at my desk thinking, how bad is going to be when he gets back. I was worried what he might say to Jude, maybe even try and separate us again.

I had already told Mom I'm gay, at least she seemed more accepting of me and Jude. I was really upset so I called her and we talked for a long time. She made me feel a lot better, so I asked her if could come live with her in L.A. She said yes.

When Dad got back home, he came to my room and asked me to come into the Living Room. He didn't look angry, but more like tired and worried. He sat down on the sofa and I sat down in the arm chair next to it. It was like Déjà vu from the time we talked about my Mom. "Dad, Jude and I weren't doing anything" I pleaded.

"Connor before you get all wound up, let me tell you the reaction would have been the same if you have had a girl in your room." He settled back and folded his arm. "Jude's Mom suggested we have and I quote, The Talk." I must had looked like a cartoon character, again, with my eyes bugging out of my face in shock. "I'm going to spare you the embarrassment. You're a smart kid and I am sure you already know what you need to know about basics of sex. And I have no earthly idea about how to talk you about gay sex."

My face was turning bright red, "Dad, we aren't having SEX! We were just kissing."

"I know you are growing up, faster than I would like, but hopefully it's later rather than sooner that you'll start having sex."

Oh My GOD! Was all I could think, "Dad we aren't …"

Holding his hand up, "Connor, please let's just get this over with. Even in this day and time, being a gay teenager is not easy. Let alone being the parent of a gay teenager. I have no idea what I am doing here. I have never been this concerned about what to do. Even more so than when your Mother left us and we moved out to California. Connor I know firsthand how bad it can get. When I was junior in high school, there was a freshman in my school, the kid was openly gay. He got bullied and it was really bad. So bad that he ended up taking his own life the night before the Junior Prom."

"Dad you want have to worry about me anymore", I stood up so I could at least figuratively stand up to him, "I want to go live with Mom!"

"What?" looking very shocked.

"I called and talked with her while you were taking Jude home. She said that after I got shot she cut back on the traveling for her job. That way she could be home for me." I just left him and when back to my room.

That night after Callie's Adoption Day, I was laying on my bed just staring at the ceiling thinking about the events of the day. Callie's speech in the courtroom. Jude telling me he loved me and me telling him I loved him too. How he was willing to let me go live with my Mom, because I could be happy and feel safe.

I texted Jude: _Good nite and I luv U 3._

Jude texted back: _Good nite my luv 3._

At that point my emotions just over whelmed me. Leaving my home, my school, and moving to L.A. with my Mom. Most of all I was breaking the promise I had made to Jude to never leave him. I curled up into a fetal position and just started crying. Feeling so hopeless and alone, I now understand way so many young people feel like ending it all is the only way out. For a brief moment I actually consider it. But all I could think was how much it would hurt Jude, he's lost so much in his life already.

I don't know how long Dad had been in my room, sitting on the edge of my bed. Let alone how I ended up with him in his arms, holding me in his lap, with my head on his shoulder crying. Stroking my hair, "Shish … it'll be alright. Connor I am really trying." I could tell he was getting emotional too, "Connor … Connor that kid from school was my cousin Jason. Son I love you." He kissed the top of my head, "Connor I don't want you to leave." In his arms at that moment I felt safe and loved.

 **No matter bad you think it is or how lost and alone you feel, taking you own life is never the answer. There is someone out there that can help.** **(800) 273-8255 the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline is available 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Connor and Jude Part Three

The usual disclaimers apply. I do not own The Fosters storyline and characters. This story is a complete work of fiction. Any resemblance to any person living, dead or yet to be born, along with any events that have occurred in the past, present or will occur in the future is purely consequential. Sections of this story will contain passages that depict gay sex.

The following story is told in first person by Connor Stevens about his boyfriend Jude Adams-Foster.

That night with my Dad after Callie's adoption did a lot to heal our relationship. A lot of things fell into place, when he told me more about his cousin Jason. When they were younger, people assumed they were brothers. For a time, Jason did look up to Dad like an older brother. The first two years Dad was in high school they drifted apart. Then he heard Jason had been caught with another boy, literally with his pants down.

When he got to high school, everyone knew he was gay and he made no effort to hide it. Causing him to become a target of bullying and the humiliation of name calling, being shoved into lockers, tripped in the lunchroom, having his clothes stolen while in gym class. He just endured it or should I say he suffered in silence. His parents did nothing to intervene. Dad tried to protect him, but could not be there all the time.

He had taken his own life by walking into traffic. His parents told everyone he died in an accident, but Dad knew the truth. Probability another reason we don't the family back in New York. So when I told Dad I was gay, it wasn't his disappointment in me, but with himself for failing Jason and the fear he would fail in protecting me.

This had been eating at me somewhat, so the next day over breakfast I asked "Dad when you tried to get me to stop being friends with Jude, you already suspected I was gay didn't you?"

"Yes, that night in the hospital, you just confirmed what I already suspected."

"How did you know I was in love with Jude?"

"Well, this goes against everything in the Parent's Handbook." I just knew he was making this up, but I couldn't be completely sure that he wasn't. "Rule number seven is never let your children find out that you know what their tells are."

"What do you mean by my 'tells'?" I exclaimed.

"In poker a 'tell' is the signs someone is making that gives away if they are bluffing or not. When you were younger didn't you ever wonder why I always knew what your nightmares were about? Plus how I knew what you wanted for your birthdays and Christmas without asking?"

I gave him a questioning look "I always thought I must have told you about my nightmares."

"Nope, when you have every vivid dreams or nightmares you talk in you sleep."

"What! I talk in my sleep?" I could feel my face was turning bright red, and thinking oh my God, what else does he know?

"Not all the time, only when your dreams are very intense. And that night you were calling Jude's name out in your sleep and then you had to suddenly go to the bathroom. It wasn't that difficult to figure out something was going on between you two. And besides, you are not the only teenage boy who has ever had a wet dream." giving me a funny grin that says I know all about it.

Later that day I called Mom, and told her I was going to stay in San Diego with Dad. That we had a real heart to heart talk and had worked out everything between us. Because I thought she was disappointed I wasn't going to come the live with her, I told her I would come for a week-long visit so we could spend sometime together. I would miss Jude and even Dad, but I felt it was important to start building a real relationship with my Mom. More than just weekend visits every other month.

Dad was getting more accepting of my sexuality and relationship with Jude. Sometimes he would allow to him spend the night, with some very strict terms and conditions. He had to sleep in the guest room. When in my room we had keep the door wide open. And if I spent the night at Jude's house, for me it was the couch. I could have bunked with Brandon, but he snores.

 **Freshman in High School**

The beginning of the new school year makes me and Jude freshmen in high school. Brandon had graduated, Callie was a senior. Marianna and Jesus are now juniors. Also, Anchor Beach had instituted a new physical education policy. All high school students had to patriciate in a sports program. Because the school didn't have a baseball team, I tried out for soccer and made the team. I was a first string forward and scored a few goals my first year.

Jude wasn't very competitive when it came to sports and he was not interested in any physical contact sports like soccer or wrestling. So he went out for the swim team. He viewed it as a competition just between himself and the clock. The school didn't have an on campus swimming pool. Someone on the school's Board of Directors was on the Board of a private athletic club. The swim team could use their indoor lap pool any time they needed for practice. Plus, I must say he looks SO DAMN HOT in those skin tight Speedo Racing Jammers. He sent me a couple of selfies before his first swim meet. And NO, we do not sext each other. As part of the Aquatics program the team had started some weight training, so by the time he was sixteen his chest started filling out nicely. Which made him look even hotter, at least to me

Daria, Mattie and Taylor remained friends with us. But a couple of my 'so called friends' acted like they didn't want to have anything to do with me after Taylor had outed me and Jude. I looked at it from the viewpoint that is was their loss, not mine. With Jesus being back on the wrestling team after he returned from boarding school, Blake and Jeremy didn't dare try bullying Jude. I kept my GPA up and was on my way to qualify for the National Honor Society. And Jude's grades continued to improve, even in Math. He also won an essay contest in the local newspaper and it had a $1000 U.S. Savings Bond as first prize.

In the Spring Cole organized another Prom Night and was working on making it an annual event for the LGBTQ community. We went and danced, met some new friends and had another wonderful night together. Oh yeah, Cole had a new girlfriend.

 **Boys Will Be Boys**

It was still really warm in late October. Jude had invited me to go on a family camping trip with the rest of the Adams-Foster clan. We were going up to Cleveland National Forest. My Dad and Jude's Moms thought it would be ok with us sleeping in the same tent, so long as Jesus and Brandon were there. At the last minute Callie and Marianna backed out. Callie had to help out at Girls United and Marianna had to work the bakery. They had some big event to cater and needed the extra help.

After dinner, the first night there, Jude and I had gone for a walk in the woods for a little "Jonner" time. Nothing really serious, just some making out, hugging, kissing and "other stuff". Mother Nature must be a real romantic, because the crickets were chirping softly, the moonlight shone through the trees, a cool breeze rustling the leaves. We found a small clearing with a fallen tree to use as a bench and the stage was set. We started kissing, next thing we knew our shirts were on the ground. Our hands were all over each. I was thinking about giving Jude a "Love Bite", you know a hickey. But I thought I better not, because I doubted if anyone would have believed it was just an incest bite from a very large mosquito. And I could hear them telling me my new nickname was going to be "skitter."

Afterwards we walked down to the lake hand in hand. Looking around I saw there was no one around. I gave Jude a mischievous grin and suggested, "There's none around, want to go for night swim?"

"We don't have our swimsuits on." he stated, with a puzzled look on his face.

Giving him another mischievous grin and raising an eyebrow "And … your point would be?" I just dropped my shorts to the ground and kicked them off along with my shoes.

He was looking around to see if anyone was coming. "Conner… you're going to get us in trouble."

I jumped in the lake wearing just my underwear "Come on in the water is great. We won't get caught, we are the only ones at the campsite." It was true, we were the only ones at our campsite. Most of the other campers at the park this time of year were senior citizens. Almost all of them were staying in the RV section of the camp grounds.

Jude nervously looked around dropping his shirt. He turned his back to me to undo his shorts before letting fall to his ankles. I just realized I have never seen Jude in his underwear. He has seen me in my underwear lots of times, you know coming out of the bathroom to get ready for bed when he stayed at my house. Sleeping over at my house or at his house, he would always go into the bathroom and lock the door to change. I never really thought much about it until now. I guess his shyness was from the lack of privacy back when he was a foster kid.

After stepping out of his shorts, he shyly turned around using both hands to cover his crotch. I never liked calling a guy's private parts 'junk'. His white boxer briefs were shining in the moonlight. He just looked so damn cute as he waded out into the water still covering himself. I could not help giving him a silly grin. We started splashing each other and laughing. We then swam for a while. Then started horsing around in the water again. Next thing I knew we started kissing. I pulled him close to me. As our nearly nude bodies touched and the sensation was so strong I would have sworn the lake was full of electric ells. I had one arms wrapped around him. The next thing I knew I felt his hand in the middle of my back. Suddenly there was sense of panicwhen to my surprise his other hand was on my butt. Following his queue, I started sliding my hand further down his back. But as soon as I felt the waist band of his underwear I froze, remembering his reaction the time we were making out in his room.

He was taking the lead as he took hold of my hand. The next thing I knew he was guiding it further down his back, right INSIDE the waistband of his underpants. OH MY GOD this is getting really serious and I mean REALLY serious. I pulled back a little so I could look him in the face "Are you sure about this?" His response was to lean in and give me a really passionate kiss.

I thought I was in Heaven, right up to the point when I spotted a flashlight and someone coming towards us. Startled we both froze as Brandan walked up to the shoreline. We separated looking really guilty. "Moms are beginning to wonder were you two are at and what you're doing." Then he noticed the pile of clothes on the shore. "Please tell me you two are not skinny dipping!" We both waded up to the shore, just enough so he could see we were at least wearing our underwear. Giving us a stern look and pointing a finger at us "I don't care what you two are doing, but Moms are going to be pissed if you get caught by the park rangers. You better get dressed and head back before Moms come looking for you two." He turned and started heading back up the path to the campsite.

The lake water was warm, but when we got out the night air had gotten chilly. Even after getting dressed, we were both shivering by the time we got back to the campsite. Fortunately Jude's Moms were in their tent. So, we both grabbed our sweats and headed toward the showers to get warmed up. I thought about asking Jude if he wanted to take a shower TOGETHER. But after being caught by my Dad making out and Brandon walking up on us in the lake as we were heading toward second base, I guess it wasn't a good idea. Anyway the shower stalls at the park are only big enough for one person.

When we got back from the showers, we settled down by the campfire, with his Moms and brothers. They were making s'mores. The fire was crackling, the heat from it was very warming. I just watched the smoke drift upwards to the stars. Jude settled in my lap as a coyote howled in the distance. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but not there in front of everyone. Jesus kept giving us both suspicious looks for the rest of the night. I didn't care, I was having one of the most amazing nights of my life with my boyfriend. Later, we settled into in our separate sleeping bags. We laid facing each other in the soft light from the lantern. Both of us had silly smiles on our faces and we fell asleep holding hands.

The next day we decided to play it cool so we didn't wonder off very far and not for very long. The rest of the weekend was great fun but uneventful from a romance point of view.

 **The Talk Part Two**

After we got back from the camping trip the next afternoon, Stef, Office Adams-Foster, had gotten off duty and came home. Jude and I were in the kitchen and she called us into the living room. "Come in boys and have a seat." As we were getting settled on the sofa, "Jude I know Mama had a talk with you. And Connor I hope your Dad had the same talk with you too."

Jude and I exchanged glances, "Mom…" Jude was about to get up to leave.

"Just hold it a minute you two, I believe you when you said you and Connor weren't having …"

"Mom!" Jude exclaimed, cutting Stef off and me sitting there with my mouth hanging open.

"Just calm down Jude…" she pulled up an ottoman and sat down facing us. At his point she calmly went into a detailed explanation of just what age of consent is in the state of California and exactly what it meant legally. Plus the point was not lost on me that she did this in her police uniform including badge and a loaded side arm. She finished up without letting us get a word in "I know young love can adversely affect the use of good judgement. I just want you two to be safe."

"Good talk boys." She left us sitting there looking at each other dumbfounded as she went upstairs to change.

All I could say is "Where did that come from?" I am not sure who had the redder face, me or Jude. "Do you think Brandon said something to your Moms about us at the lake?"

"I don't think so, otherwise we would have been having this 'talk' at the camp ground. And I'm sure your Dad would have said something to you last night."

 **Sophomore Year**

We had survived our freshman year at Anchor Beach. We both worked hard on our academics. I continued to advance in Math. I was taking Trigonometry and Pre-Calculus. Coach had moved me up to the striker position on the soccer team. We were on our way to the play offs in the Spring.

Jude was becoming an accomplished writer. One of his pastimes was to publish stories on Fan about his two favorite television shows, _Glee_ and _Teen Wolf_. He had a bunch of followers and quite a few really good reviews. He would incorprate himself and me in the plot. Also, on the swim team he had the fastest time for the backstroke.

The only thing as our studies and sports got more intense we were having hard time making time for each. If my soccer games didn't overlap with his swim meets, I always went to see him compete, unless the meet was out of town. Our 'Jonner' time was in short supply, but we made every minute count when were together.

Life was good, school was going great and I wish I could tell you that we lived happily ever after. However that would not be the case.


End file.
